The Vampire & The Guardian
by Trikkster
Summary: Zero Kiryu has always dreaded turning into a Level E, and has always used all of his strength to fight against it. But what happens when that strength that he has isn't enough? Can Kaname Kuran offer a solution to Zero's problem, a way of gaining some form of control over his life? And at what cost will that control come? Mpreg! AU Rated Mature for gore and sexual scenes. Yaoi.
1. An Attack Abated

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Vampire Knight manga or the anime. I merely own my mind, which created based off of the manga and anime this story. I also own a great love for the character Zero! Easily the strongest character in the show in my opinion!

A/N: Hello Vampire Knight fans or simply readers curious to see what this story is all about! And might I say "Happy Halloween!" lol, Ok, before you think, 'Dang this chick has her months mixed up,' let me explain: I work in the great world of retail (honestly, I really do love my job. it presents new challenges for me every day, and if the challenges aren't so obvious, I love being able to make mini challenges for myself to make the store all that much better), and lo and behold (but hopefully not a shocker to my fellow USA residents), we're already putting out Halloween costumes and such where I work. What does this mean? This means that I as an author am seeing so much orange and black that I am beyond hyped up for one of my favorite holidays this year! I actually sprang for "Repo! The Genetic Opera" and "The Nightmare Before Christmas" soundtrack today. So I can watch Repo and drive to the sounds of one of my favorite Tim Burton movies! I also can NOT hardly wait for a Halloween store that always opens up around October to open up down here. :D Furthermore, I've decided to celebrate the holiday by writing a fanfic that's been in my head for a couple of weeks now about one of my favorite anime and manga series: Vampire Knight! I hope to actually have it done by the 31st of October, and hope that it will be a great gift to all of you! Even if parts of it may be rather . . . disturbing or touchy.

So, what's this story about? Ok, before I continue, I must scream from the top of some place very high: SPOILER ALERT! I have watched all of the anime and am working my way through the manga, and let me tell you, that leads to me including information in this story, and even in this very chapter, that is gathered throughout the anime and parts of the manga. So what does this mean? If you don't want the secrets spoiled, do not read. As for this story, it starts right after the end of Episode 4 of the anime, and basically involves that last scene betwixt Zero and Yuki taking a turn for the worst. This story follows what happens after said turn.

Overall, major warnings are going to be this:

-In the beginning, pretty much everyone's emotions regarding one another are similar to those felt in the show. Sure, there is going to be some OOCness occurring, due to situations, but overall, I try to keep a bit close in the beginning to how the characters are portrayed in the show. I try my hardest to get into the mind of the characters and experience what they would be experiencing (but clearly without sinking my teeth into a neck). So, if it is OOCness, I hope that it is still a joy to read!

-This story will contain bondage, gore, S & M, slavery, and graphic sexual scenes. Is that the goal of the story? No. It is merely a way for me to get this idea in my head down on paper. And I swear, in my mind this story does have a happy ending. I also will try to be gentle with the darker scenes. But, I must also ask that you keep in mind as the reader that it is rated Mature for a reason.

-This story will include guy on guy sexual/intimate scenes, whether non-con or con. So if you don't like yaoi, just. . . keep that in mind.

-This story will take an AU twist within itself. So please, if you like the outcomes from the show and don't want to read anything other than that, don't read, please. With my last story that I posted, I had one fan of a couple from the franchise pestering me about keeping that couple in the story. Which wouldn't have worked in the story. However, I got so irritated with said fan that it turned me off from the franchise completely, and I took the story down. On that note, please no flamers. And, just so you guys know, I consider a Flamer anyone who tries to impose their ideas upon others at levels that imply closemindedness, a lack of listening skills, zero constructive criticism, etc. If someone is persistently a flamer in regards to this tale, I will report that person for abuse. Everyone has a right to their own way of thinking about things. Don't hate, appreciate.

-This story is actually my first Mpreg story. So don't let that alarm you, please.

Ok, sorry about rambling on and on if it seems that I did. Just wanted to make sure I got everything down! so, without further ado, please go ahead! Read! And please, tell me what you think, beloved readers!

* * *

Zero trembled beneath Yuki's arms as he stood staring at the full moon above. A mere shadow of the almighty sun, much like how Zero was now a mere shadow of the hunter he once was. How could he possibly be a hunter again, now that he'd . . . he'd given in to _that _side of himself? _Zero's fangs pierced Yuki's flesh, the girl's skin breaking away easily for him as his teeth sank through the tendons and into her arteries, the pearly penetrators held firmly in place by the hugging muscles of her neck and bathed in the sweet flow of blood beneath. Her sweet blood drained from the arteries and into Zero. He sucked hungrily at her, the liquid like cool water to a parched throat as it ran down his tongue. But rather than be satisfied with the refreshment he'd received, Zero only wanted more. Thirsted for more. NEEDED MORE. Her neck muscles moved around his fangs with each quickened breath, stimulating his gums and sending not shocks of pain through him, but pleasure. Zero's hands gripped Yuki tightly his fingernails digging into her along with his fangs to hold her in place as she began to mildly struggle_. _Each tremble she made only added to his appetite, stimulating his dark desires. As he dug his fingers in deeper, in an attempt to keep the squirming girl closer, more blood was drawn from beneath his nails. He held her closer, breathing in the scent of the spilled blood, drinking the sweet life giving fluid that she had kept hidden away from the world. . ._Zero trembled, tears forming in his eyes as he gazed at the moon.

No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he couldn't deny the memory of those feelings of euphoria, of pleasure, that his body and soul had felt as he'd drained Yuki. He'd been able to feel every pulse like it was his own heartbeat, and it didn't revolt him but only egged him on, urging him to satisfy his lust. The memory of those feelings were even crueler than the fear he'd felt as Shizuka Hio had bitten savagely into his own neck four years previous. After all, fear was something he'd felt on occasion growing up: lusting for blood in such a manner and feeling such euphoria once awarded the crimson liquid was something he'd vowed never to do. For years, Zero had believed Vampires to be monsters, lusting after blood and enjoying the act of stealing it from mortals who sorely needed it more. Such was the mentality his Vampire Hunter Master Yagari had taught Zero throughout his training. That was the mentality that had enabled Zero to cope with the idea of his fate as a hunter. He could kill monsters, because they weren't like him. At least, not before. Now _he _was the monster. Those feelings he'd felt as he'd attacked Yuki proved it. Zero felt the tears forming in his eyes streak down his cheeks, and his lips shook as he gazed at the moon.

Right after he'd bit Yuki, after he'd lost control of the beast within himself, he'd tried taking his own life. He'd had Bloody Rose in his mouth, crouching on his floor. Nothing seemed better than the idea of squeezing that trigger and putting an end to any harm he could further commit. But as he'd rested his finger on the trigger, he'd realized rather grimly the dark truth: he couldn't do it. He couldn't take his own life, even after he'd become the thing he'd sworn to destroy, the creature he'd grown up despising. In spite of all he'd gone through, he was still too selfish as he clung to life to just let it go and allow the world to live on without him in it. That was why he'd tried to get Yuki to do so. She deserved the right to, anyway. She was the one his fangs had sunk into. And yet, the anger he counted on to be in her wasn't there. Instead, she clung to him as he stood in the moonlight, just as he'd clung to his own pathetic life. He shut his eyes tight, gritting his fangs as the tears raced down his throat, right next to his racing pulse.

"_For the past four years I've stayed by your side, and I had ABSOLUTELY no idea what you were going through! . . . I am NOT afraid of you! No matter what, I'm still gonna stay by your side." _The words rang through Zero's mind like a funeral knell even minutes after Yuki had uttered them. Didn't she get that staying near Zero would be the worst thing she could do for either of them? How could it do anyone any good? She'd constantly be in danger of being attacked as Zero gradually became more and more of a Level E, and if he managed to actually restrain himself, his body would be in constant torment due to her closeness! She was the forbidden fruit that once tasted he could not forget. He would constantly thirst for her. Even now, it felt as if a hot rod was being shoved down his throat, leaving him parched, thirsty for the relief he felt only her blood could give. And he didn't know how long he could go without appeasing that feeling. Zero gulped, closing his eyes tightly, as his tongue seemed to grow in his mouth, as dry as the desert sun. Was she so determined and stubborn to prove to Zero that the strength she falsely perceived to exist within him was truly there, to the point where she'd put so much at risk? Zero gritted his teeth.

He'd hoped for so long to have that kind of strength. But now, he knew all too well that it didn't exist. It might have in the beginning, but over time and countless battles with his Vampire desires, it'd gradually eroded away, to where now there was nothing where that strength once was. Zero ground his teeth harder together, feeling his jawbones creak against the pressure. No matter how much he wanted to believe that Yuki could solve everything by being at his side, another part of him-the logical part- knew that she'd become only a hazard for Zero and herself. He couldn't ever deny that now her mere scent was causing his mouth to begin to water and his hands to twitch, wishing to grab her and sink his teeth into her and drain her of all her blood until she was dry. And she wasn't even bleeding yet! Zero hung his head, giving a shuddering breath as he gazed at the cobblestones. There was only one solution he could think of, "Yuki, I've got to go. It's not safe for me to be here. Not with you . . . not with anyone . . . not anywhere. . ." he made to move away, pushing her arms away and forcing her back a step. Yuki grunted as she staggered backwards, but then quickly glared at Zero's backside, "NO! ZERO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE TO STRUGGLE WITH THIS! YOUV'E BEEN DOING THAT FOR TOO LONG! NOW I'M HERE, AND I'M GOING TO HELP YOU!" Lunging forward, she grabbed his wrist, wrenching it back towards her. Zero roared as he was wrenched around, staring in fury and worry at her.

Yuki's blood pulsed and boiled with her frustration, and Zero could practically hear it racing just centimeters from his own through their skin as she gripped him tightly. It sent a surge of want through him, an animalistic instinct to strike the woman from whom it flowed and drain her of every ounce of it. Zero barred his fangs at Yuki, as his now glowing eyes fell upon her neck, pale, bare, and shining in the moonlight. It was an attempt to both scare her and to keep his teeth together-after all, they couldn't clamp onto Yuki if they were held tightly together-but both goals were seemingly unattainable. He could feel the fangs moving slowly apart, could feel his tongue whisk out and lap at them, as his breathing quickened and he panted through them. _"There we are," _a cold voice slurred throughout his mind, _"Nice and slick, and ready to grab on. Now that they're even wet, they'll be able to slide right into the wounds they've already made_." Zero shivered. Yes, it'd be so simple to just open the puncture wounds up more, to finish what he'd started. . . So frightfully simple . . .

He roared, and his other hand flung up and gripped his face and head, the fingers running through his locks of silver hair and pulling harshly in an attempt to maintain some sort of control, as he jerked his head around, panting hard into the hand as Yuki glared hard at him and tightened her grip on his other wrist, "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS, ZERO! YOU HAVE TO FACE IT HEAD ON! YOU _CAN_ CONTROL THIS!" she jerked him closer, and Zero began to panic, trying hard to jerk away, to fight the urge to lunge forward and sink his teeth into her neck. It seemed as if the conflict between his instinct and intellect would rip him apart, and it only became worse the closer he was to her. The easier she made it for his Vampire side. . . He jerked his head around, staring at her in fear, as Yuki reached out to touch his cheek. . . _"Right there, the wrist. It doesn't have to be the neck first. Just twist around, grab it, and sink your fangs into that nice, fragile wrist. She won't be able to pull away. You're too strong for that. You could make short of work of her . . . just reach around . . . just twist your head, jus. . ." _that dark voice murmured in his mind. Zero cried out, and tried to wrench away, doubling over with his head ducked, eyes shut tight, _"NO! NO I WON'T DO IT!" _

He jerked his head around, staring terrified at Yuki, sweating. But he wasn't afraid of her: he was afraid of himself. Was afraid of what his eyes saw before him. Yuki Cross was beginning to look less like his friend and more like his prey. He automatically analyzed all of her weak spots, and his mind was a whirlwind of possible ways for him to disarm her and sink his teeth into her tender flesh . . . He whimpered, tears streaming down. He needed to leave, or for her to leave! He couldn't stay here much longer, _"P-p-pl. . ." _he began to stammer, and then cried out, his free hand moving to cover his ear. All he could hear was her pulse. It pounded on his brain, and son his heart was racing in time with hers. All he could smell was her blood. It left him both highly stimulated and with the beginnings of a headache. His tongue swirled and flicked at his fangs, longing to have that blood rushing over it. Zero felt as if he was sinking into darkness with no way of getting out. And the feeling was getting worse by the second. He shot up and gripped his arm that she held tightly with his free hand, beginning to tug at it, trembling and panicking all over, _"PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, YUKI! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET. . ." _He grunted and backed further away, dragging her with him. He moved his hand over hers, trying to pry her finger away, and his own fingers fumbling about in his hurry. He could practically feel the clock that was the bomb of his control counting down. Soon, he'd lose it. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He had to get away from Yuki Cross, NOW!

She glared hard at him, _"NO! NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU TO THE DARKNESS, ZERO! I WON'T SEE IT DEVOUR YOU!" _Zero's skittish eyes flew to her face, his breath coming in gasps. _"Y-Yuki, please. . . I don't want you to be hurt . . . please. . ." _Suddenly her eyes softened, and she gazed at him with sweet pity, _"Zero, I understand your concern. But I want to help . . . Zero, you're like a brother to me, please let me help yo-"she_ reached out a gentle hand to touch his cheek. Zero's nostrils flared as she touched his skin. He saw only red, and a ringing flooded his ears, even drowning out her very heart beat. Suddenly, his hand was lunging forward and grabbing at her shoulder, his mouth was going for her throat. . . _"I don't think so," _a cool voice murmured, as a harsh hand grabbed Zero's own and wrenched him away from Yuki as another cold grasp circled his throat and tightened, twisting around the body part, nearly cutting off his airways due to its vicelike tendency.

Yuki stared, mouth agape, at the Pureblood Vampire who now held Zero's back flush against his chest, one firm, iron like arm wrapped around Zero's two upper limbs as his other arm's cool hand clutched Zero's throat in a way that kept the Vampire behind Zero out of the turning Level E's bite zone as Zero panted, staring with mad red eyes up at the moon, nostrils flaring, his wet fangs hanging apart from one another and gleaming in the moonlight. Kaname turned his cold crimson eyes to the Ex-Hunter, and narrowed them as he gripped Zero tighter, his nails biting into the silver haired teen's own skin, causing rivers of blood to run down Zero's neck. The younger male whimpered slightly, shutting his eyes slightly as Kaname's rage towards him seemed to flow off of the brunette in waves that nearly drowned Zero with their intensity. Kaname leaned down, and ran his long, rough tongue up one river on Zero's neck, before pressing his smooth, cold lips against Zero's trembling ear, whispering venomously, "Sorry to interrupt your late night snack, _Zero_, but I won't let you bite Yuki a second time. Certainly not in the same week." At that moment, a shock seemed to race up Zero's spine, and the borderline Level E shuddered and groaned as he was knocked out, head hanging forward and draped over Kaname's cool fingers which stroked his throat roughly. Kaname felt the fury rising within him as he felt Zero's pulse slow, felt the lowly Level E's blood still on his tongue . . . He felt his own fangs extend. More than anything he wanted to kill Zero, to drain him until he was nothing more than a lifeless corpse on the ground. Especially after what the rabid Vampire almost did to Yuki. . .again! How dare he even _think _of touching a Pureblood, even if she was currently locked away in a human form? Kaname flared his lips away, allowing his fangs to fully shine in their glory, and leaning in, raked them against the unconscious male's neck, causing two long lines to be left behind from which new blood streamed.

Yuki gasped, seeming to come out of the trance Kaname'd kept her quiet under as he'd knocked out Zero. She'd found her voice as his attention had been diverted by his own blood lust, "KANAME, NO! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!" He snarled low in his throat, his fangs having dug just deeply enough to break through the first arterial wall, to feel Zero's blood against them and to feel the bones of Zero's neck creak under the slight pressure as Zero's head was tilted to provide better access. Reaching up with the throat hand, he quickly gripped Zero's bangs, pulling away and licking his tongue over the puncture wounds, releasing molecules that would stop the bleeding gradually. He glared at the pale cheek of the boy he held securely in his grasp. Growling . . . _If she didn't care so deeply for you, Kiryu, I'd do much more to you than make you pass out. _A groan escaped Zero's throat as he was released, a dark print from Kaname's hand-sure to bruise later- around his throat.

"ZERO!" Yuki shrieked, staring in horror as Zero collapsed, sliding down Kaname to crumple on the ground. She turned to Kaname, believing her childhood friend to be dead, tears racing down at the blood Kaname quickly took out a black handkerchief to wipe from his lips, still glaring down at Zero's form. She took a step forward, "Kaname, how . . . why . . . what . . . he didn't know what he was doing!" Kaname narrowed his eyes at Yuki, "Oh, he did, Yuki. He just couldn't control anything he was doing. Zero's been battling that savage part of him for years, the part that has always thirsted for human blood. And now, no matter how much he wants to, he can no longer keep it in check. So I took the liberty of doing that for him. Forgive me if I wasn't in a great mood as I did so. He was about to kill you, after all." Yuki glared at Kaname. In spite her love and devotion towards the Vampire, she wouldn't let his harsh actions towards Zero go unchecked, especially if Zero . . . she darted her eyes down to the silver haired boy on the ground. In that instant, seeing him lying so still, she felt fear grip her heart. Was he dead? She had to know, even though she was fearful of the answer. . .

She rushed forward and collapsed next to him. She wasn't going to deny that Zero's blood lust had terrified her yet again, that as he'd lunged she'd felt fear well up inside her at the pain that would surely follow-and she'd been so sure that he could still fight it- but she couldn't just let him be killed! She rolled him over, and pressed her fingers hurriedly to his neck, holding her breath as the tears streamed down her cheeks, waiting for a pulse. . . Kaname's lip curled back in fury, and his eyes glowed red. How DARE Yuki feel such concern for her attacker? "I didn't _kill_ him Yuki. You needn't worry about that. I merely knocked him out for a few hours. . . Aido, Kain." he turned to the two Vampires who after hearing their names walked out into the moonlight as quietly as ghosts. Their eyes darted over the entire scene before landing on Kaname. Like clockwork, each placed his right hand to his chest and bowed to him, "Lord Kaname, what is it that you request of us?" "Take Zero Kiryu to my quarters. I'll deal with him once I arrive there. He's not to be further harmed," the Pureblood muttered, his tone laced with the frustration he felt towards the situation in general. Aido frowned confusedly for a moment before nodding, "Of course sir!" With that the two rushed forward without further hesitation.

Yuki gazed at the Vampires with uncertainty in her heart, and held Zero closer to her, gripping him tightly and pulling him away from Aido and Kain's hands. "W-what are you going to do to him?" Kaname frowned as her eyes, frightened, fell on him. He sighed, moving to rest a hand on her forehead as a small smile found its way on his face in an attempt to reassure her, _I'm sorry, Yuki. I hate having to do this, but I can't let you put yourself in harm's way for Zero's sake. I know what's best for him, and you'll just have to accept that._

"I'm merely helping Zero, Yuki. I have a plan that will make him all better," Yuki frowned at him and opened her mouth to object towards his vagueness, to demand more information, but then Kaname's eyes flashed purple, and a purple orb of electricity formed over her head as she was knocked out as well, her memory instantly modified, before she fell to the cobblestone path. She'd not remember this night as it transpired, but rather as Kaname felt it best remembered. After Zero asked her to kill him and he left on his own, leaving her in his room, she'd simply remain there. Nothing like this would have happened. It was cruel, Kaname knew, to do this to her, but it was a necessary cruelty. Moving around her and kneeling beside her, he scooped her up in his arms and turned to Aido and Kain, who frowned at him, waiting for him to speak again. "I'm taking Yuki back to Headmaster Cross's office. You two, take Kiryu to my room as ordered. I have something to discuss with the Headmaster, but after that, I'll be right back in the Moon Dorm," the Pureblood remarked calmly.

Kaname stood, holding Yuki close, watching as Zero was lifted up and slung over Kain's shoulders, the darker haired Vampire much stronger than Aido. Taking the lead, the shorter blonde led Kain away, both bowing their heads to the dorm president they sought so fervently to serve. Kaname spared one last frown at Zero's head as it lulled back and forth on Kain's back, some of the blood that still seeped from the wounds on his neck racing down and intermeshing with his silver locks of hair. Licking at his lips once more at the last traces of the Ex-Hunter's blood, sensing Yuki in each bit, Kaname sighed before turning and beginning a quick pace as he made for Headmaster Cross's office. The night was halfway over, and yet he still had so much to do. He'd be sure to get Zero the control he needed, if only for the sake of Yuki's protection. If everything went as planned, Zero wouldn't lay eyes or even a hand on Yuki Cross ever again. And although Kaname felt sad about what sort of feelings such an arrangement would cause in Yuki, he knew that this was what was needed. For a while he'd entertained the thought of allowing Zero to remain a part of the Day Class, at least for a little while. But now, realizing how easy it was for Zero's Vampire half to take control of the hunter and guardian, the Pureblood knew that that notion was and always had been nothing but a folly.

Kaname made quick work of arriving at Cross's office to find the Headmaster collapsed at his desk. He arched an eyebrow, not accustomed to such slumping in his presence, "_Late night with the association president, Headmaster Cross?" _Cross jerked his head up and stared at Kaname in surprise, before his eyes moved to Yuki lying passed out in the Pureblood's arms, "What happened?" the man whispered, all business for once as he rushed to take Yuki from the Vampire and lay her down on the couch of the room. "Just what I predicted might happen. Zero lost control. _Again," _Kaname muttered coldly, crossing his arms. "He didn't. . ." Cross whispered, quickly moving to inspect Yuki's neck. "No, I got there in time to stop that from happening. But only just in time . . . when I smelled Yuki's blood, I knew haste was necessary," Kaname remarked. He blinked and gave a sigh, his fury towards Zero from earlier subsiding slightly to give way to calmer reasoning, "I have reason to believe that Zero didn't willingly intend to do anything of the sort towards her. But Yuki refused to leave him alone, stubborn to be there for him. . ." he sighed and shook his head, muttering a quick _"Foolish child" _before continuing, arms folded behind his back, " In the end, his animalistic urge for blood was too much for the young Kiryu. I stepped in at that moment and detained him." Cross looked up and frowned at Kaname, "_How _did you detain him, might I ask?"

Kaname frowned right back, "I didn't kill or devour Zero, if that's what you mean. I wanted to, believe you me. But I didn't. I merely knocked him out and had Aido and Kain transport him to my room in the Moon Dorm. There Zero will remain under lock and key until a decision is made to solve the current problem. It's truly the best thing for Zero, other than locking him in a dungeon-and don't worry, if push comes to shove I have no objections to that idea either-for you see, my room has reinforced walls and doors. And the windows are reinforced as well, and will only open at my touch." Cross narrowed his eyes, "I can smell Zero's blood, ever so slightly, on you. You may not have killed or devoured him, Kaname, but do not deny that you didn't get a _taste._" Kaname flared his nostrils, glaring at him, "With the fury I was feeling, you best be glad I didn't drain him immediately, ravenously, as he was about to do to my sister. If it weren't for her, I would have given him _just _what I felt in that moment he deserved." Cross glared at him, and then sighed. The smell of blood wasn't too terribly strong, and he knew Kaname wouldn't be able to go forth and devour Zero with Yuki present, no matter what trance he tried to place the girl under. The Headmaster therefore lowered his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Well, at the very least that's a relief . . . at least Zero's alive, I mean . . . and Yuki. I suppose you modified her memory as well?" "Of course," Kaname remarked, blinking, his emotions once more in check, "Zero's issue shouldn't harm her any more than it already has."

Cross sighed and sat down at his desk again, groaning as he leaned back in it and Kaname continued. Sometimes, he truly felt that although he'd quit fighting Vampires, he still felt as if the weight of the world remained on his yoke. Kaname tilted his head, frowning at the man, "I delved into her mind and found that she had previously lain down on Zero's bed. I have modified that so that after he left she 'fell asleep'- or 'passed out', rather- there and you came in and moved her to your couch," he explained. Cross nodded, taking off his glasses and moving his hands towards his face, "Good, good, that's at least a believable story, with all that she's been through recently, she very well could pass out," Cross rubbed at his temples. Kaname frowned. He wished to get to the true matter at hand. _Now._ He took a step forward, and pressed onward, "And now there's the issue of Zero to deal with."

Cross frowned and looked up at Kaname, eyebrow raised slightly. _He certainly isn't wasting time with this . . . if I didn't know how efficient he typically is with his plans, I'd say he was enjoying this too much. Was too eager. . ._ Kaname frowned right back at the man, noting his skepticism and ignoring it, "I agreed to keep Zero in the Day Class under one condition, Headmaster. And I plan for you to uphold your side of that bargain."

Cross gritted his teeth, as he recalled his previous conversation with the Pureblood: _"You know that Zero Kiryu can't go to the Night Class, Kaname," Cross muttered, turning away from Kaname shortly after the Pureblood made his bequest. Sighing, the longer haired man began to clean up the medic station Kaname had used as he'd cleaned off Yuki. Kaname gritted his teeth, eyes flaring dangerously, "He's too much of a threat to remain in the Day Class, though. And not just to Yuki, but to all the mortal students. Even you and your pacifism can't deny that." "The Night Class would rip him apart, Kuran! He disrespects you, at least according to them, and has had confrontations in the past with each of its primary members!" Cross snapped, whipping around to face Kaname, frustration in his gaze. Kaname walked quickly over, and grabbing the bloodied gauze from the man's hand, held it up in his clenched fist to be mere inches from the Ex-Hunter's face. "So what do you propose we do? Just leave Zero in the Day Class and wait for the next attack?" "That was a freak accident," Cross sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, bowing it in his exhaustion, "Zero had one moment of weakness. After four years of controlling his hunger, I think he's entitled to one. I'm sure he'll be able to keep his Vampire side reined in from now on. At least for a little while. . ." Kaname frowned hard at the man, then his eyes softened, "Very well. I'll give Kiryu the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he can keep his Vampire tendencies under control. As long as that remains true, I'll allow that he stays with the Day Class. But only on one condition. . ." _

Cross gritted his teeth, "Kaname, I agree that something should be done concerning Zero, but . . . but this?" "You agreed to it," Kaname pointed out and tilted his head down, reaching into his jacket and pulling out some folded up sheets of paper. Cross sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Zero's a hunter's child . . . he was raised to hunt, to kill, Vampires! To serve Vampires . . . it'd be a fate worse than death in his eyes!" "But it won't be death. In fact it will be a way to give Zero the thing he wants most: control," Kaname slurred soothingly. Cross gritted his teeth and moved his head and gaze up, taking the papers Kaname offered him. Unfolding them, he sighed as he ran his eyes over them. "You had these printed out?" "Of course. Right after our agreement. After all, if Zero is going to be on the Vampire Slave Auction Block, he's going to need papers, with as much information on him as possible contained within them," Kaname replied. Cross frowned and looked up at him, uneasiness remaining in his eyes in his eyes. Kaname frowned at him, "Cross, I can assure you. Some of these bidders, they're not so bad. And at least Zero can get to know them before they have a chance to buy him. You know how it usually goes! He can let us know if any seem iffy. And you would have the power to deny them the right to bid on him should he feel that you would need to."

Cross frowned, "Kaname, I know you're thinking of your father. And I'm sure he treated his slaves very well . . . but you can't base every single situation regarding these auctions off of those cases, no matter how devoted they were or how kind your family is." Kaname frowned and turning, pulled out the one thing he kept in his pockets at all times: a slender, silver, engraved collar with beautiful rose stems and the actual flowers themselves formed out of rubies carefully cut embedded within the design. In the center at the front of the collar was an ornate "K".

"I can't help it, Cross. One of them _raised_ me, and in the end, saved me," Kaname whispered. It had been his maid and protector, Rose. She'd taken care of Kaname long before and in more ways than Seiren ever would. Bought by his father specifically for the purpose of raising him, she'd had always been there to watch over him. They'd been out for a walk one day, mainly because Kaname wanted to get out of the manor, when a Level E had attacked. Rose, had attacked with no less ferocity than as if Kaname had been her own offspring and in turn had destroyed the Level E before dying from battle damage herself. Kaname had held her in his arms as she'd died, and hadn't even moved from that spot until someone had come out looking for him. He'd begged his father to give him Rose's collar. The one that had kept her normally out-of-control-Level-E tendencies in check. It was that collar which had bound her to Kaname's family, and now bound him to her memory.

Cross sighed, gazing at Kaname. Kaname had remarked earlier when they'd made the deal about Rose. "Zero won't like the idea. He's not like her, Kaname, and never will be. . . But you're right . . . it seems that it would be the best path. . . I don't want to kill him if it's not necessary, after all. . . I'm not even sure if I could . . . I just hope he'll not be too upset. . ." "He'd probably rather us kill him," Kaname granted, before turning to Yuki as his frown deepened, "But even if I could lie to Yuki about killing him, in my heart I could never live with doing that to her. I already lie about so much regarding her. . ." Cross nodded, "I understand. You know that killing Zero would be the greatest insult should she know that it occurred. And so, even if you could wipe her memory, you'd know in your heart that you'd have done something she would hate you for." Kaname frowned, "Exactly." He turned to Cross, "So, that leaves this auction as the truly only option. So fill out that form and come to the Moon Dorm. I'll be in my room, waiting." Turning on his heel he walked briskly away from Cross. Cross sighed, sagging his shoulders, and turned to the top sheet of the forms. Gazing at the blank name slot. _Zero, please forgive me. _Reaching out, he gripped his pen, and scrawled the boy's name down.

Moments later, Kaname entered his room and frowned at Zero lying still on the bed. Walking over, he gazed down at the lower level Vampire, lying with his arms flat to his sides. Reaching out, he brushed Zero's hair away from his forehead. It was then that Zero's drying blood caught his attention. Aido and Kain truly had done nothing towards Zero. The blood remained on his neck from the wounds Kaname had caused. The Pureblood took in a deep breath and leaned down. He couldn't deny the smell of Zero's blood was slightly alluring. He hadn't had fresh human blood in so long. . . As if he needed further encouragement, his father's voice rang through his mind, and even in its joking tone, Kaname felt obliged to listen and heed it, _"Waste not, and want not, Kaname. Where blood is spilt, there is opportunity for nourishment."_

Kaname ran his tongue up Zero's neck, scraping up some of the blood that had streamed down and taking in the unique sweet yet biting flavor of the boy's life giving elixir. As he moved his tongue over the neck, his fangs nicked the holes he'd caused earlier, causing more blood to fall from their entrances, touching his lips as he passed over them. Cupping Zero's cheek gingerly, taking advantage of the situation, he tilted his head, and sucked hungrily- merely with his lips- from Zero's neck wound, feeling the powers the turning vampire held flowing over his tongue and down his throat. Holding Zero closer, the Pureblood lost himself temporarily in the sensations caused by the act. Now fury didn't fuel his actions. Merely desire for the power he could gain from the unconscious form beneath him fueled this blood drawing. Reasoning that Zero owed Kaname for thinking so far ahead in regards to protecting Yuki and Zero from the turning Vampire, for being prepared for Zero's uncontrollable blood lust, Kaname was able to convince himself to tilt his head more and use his teeth to nick at Zero further, eyes shutting tight as he widened the wounds just a little, sucking harder as Zero gave an involuntary groan at the act. Kaname only pressed closer, growling gently.

This sort of thing was always harder with an unconscious form. Sure they didn't fight back nearly as much, but their heart wasn't pumping nearly as fast as when awake and in the midst of a moment of having their blood taken, and so it required more work from him to get the amount he craved . . . Kaname continued to drain the Vampire, until he could sense Zero's breath quickening just a bit too quickly due to the blood loss. Pulling away, he frowned down at the younger male, moving a hand up over Zero's neck, stemming the flow for the moment, as he moved his other hand over his face, rubbing the crimson liquid away from his lips and chin. He knew he'd drained too much, or at least, much more than he'd originally planned. If he left so little in Zero, he knew the boy would be mad with lust for blood once he awoke. He didn't need Zero mad . . . well, not insane . . . he could understand him being angry with what they had planned . . . He sighed deeply, as he felt more blood drizzling from the newly widened bite marks. Turning, he rose and walked to his bathroom, to return with a wetted rag, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and bandages in one hand and a rather large bag of blood, type A, in the other, with a large syringe's handle looped around the middle finger of that hand. He sighed, blowing hard through his lips.

He hadn't looked at Zero's records close enough to know the boy's exact blood type, but he'd sniffed at all of the different types of bagged blood he kept on reserve in a fridge in his bathroom, for late night snacks to help hold him over. Blood Type A actually smelled the most like Zero. Settling down beside Kiryu, he wiped away the extra blood from Zero's neck before dousing the gauze strips in alcohol and wrapping them around the boy's neck before bandaging the gauze into place, Zero twitching at his neck at the slight stinging sensation. Once the Pureblood was satisfied that the wound's flow had been stemmed, he turned and jammed the syringe's needle deep into the bag of blood. Kaname licked his lips, holding back his own lust for the liquid as he quickly drew a third of the bag out before turning and inserting it into the opposite side of Zero's neck, into the vein beneath the skin. Moving aside Zero's clothes and placing his hand on Zero's chest, he let a spark run through his skin and Zero's, exciting the muscles of Zero's heart and pushing the new blood into his vein at the same time, moving it at a gradual pulse through the Ex-Hunter. Pausing, he turned and jammed the syringe into the now leaking bag even more and drew more out using his teeth to aid the single hand on the syringe, using his other hand to continue to keep Zero's pulse up. Turning to Zero's left arm, he dove the syringe into yet another vein there and pushed the blood out and into Zero's blood stream. Turning, he did the same with the other arm. Before moving away with the syringe and just resting his hand on Zero's pale chest, stroking it gently and patting it, feeling Zero's pulse quicken slightly, licking the last traces of the boy's blood from his lips. Normally he wouldn't waste any of his private reserve of blood on the boy, but seeing as he needed Zero healthy for the kid to even be accepted for the auction, he saw fit to use the reserve on him . . . once.

Leaning closer to Zero's face, the boy's lips moving gently with each breath, he slurred, blinking, _"Your blood was delicious, Zero. And in exchange, it's time to give you what you want most, regardless of how you feel about the means. It's time to give you unbreakable, undeniable, CONTROL." _Reaching down, he gripped Zero's hand, and sent tremors through his arm and into Zero's, putting the remaining materials of what he'd brought from the bathroom in his bedside table's top drawer, letting the current of his energy work its way through Zero's nerves and through Zero's brain, stimulating it. Zero grunted, his face twitching sporadically, eyes scrunching up and brows furrowing before relaxing only to continue to relax and contract again. His entire body began twitching as well, and he grunted, his mouth jerking a little as he slowly came to, being forced out of the state Kaname'd placed him in. Suddenly, his door opened, and he breathed in deeply, analyzing the scent cast by the interloper.

He blinked, "Finished Cross?" The Headmaster sighed, gazing down at the papers, "Most of its just documentation to show that Zero's willing to be in the auction. We can't fill that out until we convince Zero of our plan's effectiveness. The other stuff, I just had to pull up his files to fill in. It was only a matter of copying that information down." He rolled his eyes, "Most owners aren't interested in anything but the physical description and blood type until they actually meet the potential slave. I don't know how the latter matters, though. . ." Kaname blinked, watching as Zero grew closer and closer to awakening, "Some Vampires prefer the taste of one blood type over another. And the physicality of the slave can heighten blood lust and pleasure." "Forgive me, but I'd rather not think of Zero as a Vampire's midnight snack," Cross said haughtily, marching across to frown at Zero and the gauze on his neck.

Turning to Kaname, he took a deeper whiff of the air in the room, eyes widening, fearing the worst but expecting it all the same, "You didn't. . ." "I replaced it with more blood, don't worry," Kaname said harshly, casting the Headmaster a cutting look, "And he wasn't even awake yet. All he'll have as evidence of it will be soreness. Perhaps a bit of quickness of breath or a headache." Cross narrowed his eyes, "You're the one who's supposed to help keep mortals safe from the Vampires here." Kaname growled at him, bristling at the insult, his hair flaring from his head in his power, _"I can assure you, Zero is a Vampire now, or at least a turning one. Not a mortal. And if you can find pity for him for going without feasting off of a human for four years, even though he ATTACKED Yuki and made her unable to even stand afterwards, you should be able to find pity for me who has not feasted on a human for far longer, in spite of me ATTACKING him. Especially since I REPLACED his blood and did the feasting while he was unconscious." _Cross sighed.

He couldn't deny that Kaname was accurate in pointing out the double standard. He could think of Kaname as cool, calm, and collected all he wanted, but he couldn't deny that Kaname deep down was a Pureblood Vampire. Kaname had been raised with a feeling of entitlement and a thirst for blood. One that it was extremely hard for him to properly fulfill without feeding off of humans. And though he was humbler than most Purebloods or Aristocratic Vampries, Kaname had just witnessed his sister being attacked by Zero. Whether Zero had meant to attack or not, Cross could only imagine the fury Kaname had felt towards Zero. He supposed they were lucky Kaname had just drunk from Zero, nothing more. . . Choosing to change the subject, he turned and gazed at Zero, leaning down and stroking his pale, angular face,"So, he's not awake yet?" Kaname frowned, blinking at him, before turning his eyes to Zero again, "Not yet, but he's getting there. He should be awake any moment now. . ." He narrowed his eyes at the turning male beside him, sending an extra powerful current into him, _Wake up. Even if you don't want to. I won't release the pressure until you wake up. _At that, Zero stirred, sucking in a deep breath and tensing slightly. Kaname blinked and moved his hand away from him.

A few seconds later, Zero groaned, and slowly, his dull purple eyes moved to be open, as he breathed deeply, gazing at the crimson canopy above him. _"Rise and shine, Zero. Sleep well, Vampire?" _Kaname muttered. Cross sighed and leaned down, as Zero frowned and turned to them, wincing slightly as he did so at a pace that irritated the puncture wounds on his neck, _"Wh-why am I here?" _Kaname blinked, "I had Aido and Kain bring you here. Yuki's safe and in Cross's office." Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname, "_But why am I here? In YOUR room?" _Cross sighed, and hung his head, as Kaname leaned forward, _"Because, Zero Kiryu, you are a problem I intend to solve." _Cross lifted his gaze up, gazing at Zero sympathetically, "Needless to say, we have a lot to talk about, Zero."


	2. With A New Role

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the manga or anime "Vampire Knight". All I own is my passion for the series, my passion for this fanfic, my copies of the manga, my dvds of the anime, and the official fanbook. **

**A/N: **Let me please start out by saying that I have been touched and encouraged by all who have responded to this fanfic so far! The number of views have definitely excited me concerning the tale, and also, those of you who have followed, favorite, and/or reviewed it have also caused me great happiness! So, a special thanks to **Akatsuki Fatale, Arinna Ned Conquerra, MizCeeJay27, PottersLittleSister, , animemcgee, jamathis, perfectly flawed woman, stcy, and yuinea **for following the story! Furthermore, thank you **LuvCrackers23, Shanen-Mathew-Michael-Halliwell, and TsukihanaYUE **for favoriting it! And of course thank you **ben4kevin and 144 **for both favoriting and following! I encourage all of you to review the story! I would love to hear what you think of it as the tale unfolds, and will respond to you as best I can regarding anything you might have to say in your review! Or, if you want to PM me, that would be just fine as well! On that note, I also want to thank **spiritleopard, angelionfire, and Chaos** for reviewing the last chapter, as well as thank especially **Kags21 and NamikazeMia **for not only reviewing the story but also favoriting and following it! All of you, your support means a lot to me and encourages me to put my best foot forward regarding new chapters! (as if my passion for the story weren't enough already!)

Now, my dear readers young and old, far and wide, I hope that you enjoy this chapter of "The Vampire & The Guardian"! I know it's long, and I know it was a bit of a wait for it to be posted. But I hope the length the chapter is and the wait for it are both worth it to you lot! I've been working a lot of hours at work, and so getting a chance to really sit down and not only work on it but proofread it as well has been slightly difficult. And this is actually only half of the original chapter. It grew to a length that I felt would be both overwhelming for me to proofread and for you all to read, and so I decided to split it into two chapters. Which only means that I'm able to focus on more details in each chapter grammar wise and concerning the overall story's flow! Not to mention it also means that the next chapter will be out all the sooner, should everything go well! I plan to start proofreading it if not tomorrow then sometime later this week!

One final thing before you read:

-for the sake of my story, I've altered Zero's history just a little. Yes, the Vampire that bit him in the series did attack his family and turn him into a Vampire. But parts of the Vampire's reason or cause for doing so as well as the fate of Zero's brother is different in my story. Furthermore, if any of you have not gotten so far in the anime to know who said Vampire is or who said brother is, I'd suggest that if you don't want any spoilers, for you not to read any further. I don't want to spoil anything about the manga or anime for anyone, and so this is just a fair warning for you. :D And, I hope those of you who continue to read don't mind the altered history very much. Not much of it will be in this Chapter, but there will be a sizeable chunk of it in the next.

-in this chapter, Kaname (and perhaps the narrative itself) will use the term "Turner". I don't think this term is ever used in any official copyrighted Vampire Knight media, so please let me explain what the term means. In Harry Potter, you have slang terms for wizards: Wizards without any normal human in their lineage are called Purebloods, Wizards who are born to normal humans who have no previous magic in their lineage are called Mudbloods (though this is a degrading name), "Wizards" with no magical talent but who are born to lineages with magic within them are called Squibs, and Wizards born to a Pureblood/Halfblood and a Mudblood/Halfblood for that matter are called Halfbloods. These are slang terms, and aren't generally accepted as official terms for Wizards or mortals in that series. In my story, Turner is used in a similar way. In short, "Turner" is a term used by Vampires like Kaname to label a Human who has either already been turned into a Vampire or a Human who is in the process of turning into a Level E Vampire. It can be either just a label or a degrading term, dependent on how it is used.

Now, I think that's everything! So, please, sit back and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**With A New Role Comes The Promise of Control**

Cross tilted his head, blinking at Zero with a solemn look on his face, "Why don't we go speak on the couches?" he motioned to the couches in the lounge area of Kaname's bedchambers. Kaname turned to the Headmaster with a frown but still nodded, "Sounds like an idea." The Pureblood began to rise, and Zero sighed, resigning himself to comply and readying himself to get up as well. To be honest, he wanted to not just go to the couches-he wanted to run as far as he could from Kuran, his room, and the entire Moon Dorm-but he figured that trying to get out of the dorm might not be the best idea. Not that he thought he'd lose against the Vampires swarming about. He'd fight each and every one of them with his bare hands if he had to. It was just that he couldn't feel the weight of Bloody Rose at his side, and without the weapon he felt naked and vulnerable. And, he didn't truly want to destroy the entire Dorm in the process of fighting the Vampires. He was no stranger to the precariousness of the situation between Humans and Vampires, and new that tipping the balance between the two races wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at the moment. As he moved, he felt a sudden pull on his neck's skin and he froze, eyes widening as Kaname and Kaien, already halfway to the couches, turned their heads and frowned at him as they heard him stop moving. Now Kaname was watching him with narrowed, watchful eyes while Kaien watched with shifty ones, both anticipating the worst reaction possible from Zero but one with calmness and the other with anxiety.

Zero darted his eyes down gazing angrily at the crimson sheets of Kaname's bed, gritting his teeth with his fangs pressing down on his bottom lip and gums as they crossed over his bottom row. As some blood began to leak from his gums and over his lips to race down either side of his chin, he breathed deeply and slowly reached up, fingering and prodding at his neck. He growled from low in his throat at the gauze he found there. His eyes glowing red, he hooked his fingers around the material, preparing to pull it off. "You'll open up my fingernail wounds from earlier," Kaname muttered, frowning at him, "From where I was gripping you? Keeping you safe and away from Yuki?"

Zero darted his eyes up to him, fury welling up within him towards the Vampire, "SHUT UP, YOU BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER! WHAT I'M FEELING ARE NOT SCRATCH MARKS! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" with that he wrenched the gauze away, the puncture wounds opening up quickly as he did so. He breathed harder as his blood began to slowly trickle down his neck and collar bone to race, visible through his open shirt, down his left and right pectorals and to his abs, flowing quicker and quicker as his heart raced all the more in his anger. He narrowed his eyes as Kaname's own eyes took on a red glow, the Vampire's nostrils flaring as the scent of fresh blood filled the air. _"What, want this too? Didn't get enough the first time?" _Zero snarled, venom practically dripping from his words as he reached up, ran his fingers over the bloody rivers, and held them out, the crimson liquid dripping from them as he held his hand out to Kuran. Kaname frowned, blinking, trying to calm his own breathing which had quickened in his bloodlust. But there was no way to hide the crimson luster in his eyes, the betrayer of his hunger. _"What are you talking about?" _the older Vampire muttered with a frown. Zero snarled, "_DON'T TRY TO PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" _Kaname arched a primly trimmed eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

Snarling from low in his throat, the Ex-Hunter moved his fingers up to the wounds, hissing through his teeth as he felt over them, eyes darting to glare at the darkness beyond Kaname's nearest floor to ceiling window, refusing to look at the Pureblood before him as he continued, "_There was only one other specific time when my neck felt just like this. . ." _His fingers traced the edges of the puncture marks and his fury grew all the more at the size and depth of them, which were larger than expected due to Kaname digging in deeper to get more blood from Zero. Kaname tensed but remained fluid, as Kaien shifted nervously from one side to the other. Both knew the explosion was coming as Zero hung his head, his eyes hiding behind his silver bangs, muttering, _"It was that night . . . that night that woman. . . the night she attacked. . . I SWORE. . ." _he pressed his fingers deeper into the wounds, causing more blood to rush out and coat the digits as he trembled visibly with fury.

Zero suddenly jerked his head up, mouth open in an animalistic snarl, fangs dripping with saliva as he narrowed his eyes in on the Pureblood, his eyes glowing in his fury as he wrenched his fingers away and pulled on his wounds with his nails, widening them and causing more blood to flow due to his actions, _"THAT THE NEXT VAMPIRE TO DRAW BLOOD FROM ME WOULD PAY!" _In the next instant, from where he'd been sitting on the bed he lunged for Kaname. Kaien cried out and his hand moved to his hidden sword at his hip, but even he couldn't move fast enough to stop the raging Zero. Kaname was another story.

Kaname growled, flinging his arm out at lightning fast speed and with inhuman strength grabbing Zero around the throat, holding the boy as he hung in the air, the Pureblood's fingers tight against Zero's skin to the point of bruising, just beneath the boy's jaw, holding Zero's fangs at a safe distance from Kaname's neck. Zero growled at the gagging sensation being suspended like that caused, and with one hand holding Kaname's arm tightly with its nails biting into the Pureblood's wrist as Kaname's sleeves slid down his upraised arm, flung out his other arm, trying to get a strike to make contact with Kaname's face or chest. Unable to reach the older Vampire, Zero growled and began to twist around more vigorously, kicking out randomly in attempts to unsettle Kaname. As he did so, his fingernails dug deeper into the Pureblood's arm, and blood began to race down Kaname's pale skin beneath the Pureblood's clothes. The scent of the Vampire's powerful blood incited Zero's hidden Vampiric tendencies, but in his rage it didn't make him want to drink from Kaname: it made him want to DESTROY him. The passion that it would normally cause in his need to drink blood instead was formed within his anger, and he began to move faster and faster, roaring as he tried to get the upper hand. But no matter how his legs struck Kaname, Kuran just narrowed his eyes at the degenerating Vampire in his grasp, and closed in his own hand further around the boy's neck, cutting into Zero's wounds more and causing more blood to pulse forth. Zero tossed his head back with a pain filled cry as his own blood raced down Kuran's arm and mixed with Kaname's own blood as it moved over the Vampire's skin.

"_Did you honestly think I'd let you attack me, you filthy Turner?" _he snarled, spitting out the last word with venom in his tone as his eyes seemed to cut into Zero deeper than his fangs ever could. Suddenly a shrill ringing began in Zero's ears, as the windows of the room cracked in Kaname's display of power. Zero shot his head back, screaming as his ears began to bleed, the precious red liquid leaking out of his outer ear lobes. "Kaname!" Kaien cried out, "Kaname stop this! You've done enough!" But Kaname ignored the Headmaster, and taking one step back, lunged forward, slamming Zero on his back in the bed before straddling the younger Vampire quickly, glaring at him. Right now he wasn't with Zero Kiryu in his dorm room in the Moon Dormitory of Cross Academy. At that moment, Zero was just some Level E Vampire, like the others Kaname had hunted down in his travels that he'd made shortly after his parents' deaths, letting his rage fuel his attacks upon the Former Humans. And now Kaname _knew_ what to do with Level Es who attacked him. He clenched harder on Zero's throat, but instead of giving in, Zero began to fling his arms and legs about, roaring as he tried to unseat the Pureblood to no avail.

Zero could feel his neck beginning to bend and creak beneath the strength of Kaname's hand, and it sent terror through his soul. He knew all too well that Kaname was at this rate going to break his neck. And though Zero might have been upset enough to want Yuki to end it all for him in his dorm room, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he did NOT want Kaname to be his executioner now. He had to do something to get away, had to find some way to divert Kaname's attention. Finally, something on Kuran's bedside table caught his eye.

Grunting, refocusing his raging eyes on the Pureblood, he leaned closer to the table and began to wave his arms about even more frantically, his breathing coming short and rapidly as his windpipe was slowly crushed beneath Kuran's iron grip. _Just a little bit further_, he whimpered gently as he strained himself trying to get to the table, fingers gripping at the wooden edge. Luckily, Kaname didn't follow his movements, focused solely on holding Zero's neck tightly, not giving the Level E a chance to get at the Pureblood's throat.

Kaname grunted, eyes only on Zero's fangs, his mind only focused on keeping the Turner away from his neck. After all, it was all based on instinct: a Vampire often attacked the throat. So that was the vital point they took care of the most. So Kaname was determinedly focused on keeping Zero away from that, not even noticing as Zero's fingers closed around the metal rod of Kaname's electrical bedside lamp until the lamp came around and crashed into the side of Kaname's face, the electrical energy flying into the Pureblood's eyes and hair and setting the latter aflame as the metal ornamentation of the antique left jagged marks on his flawless skin and the rod all but dislocated his jaw. Kaname grunted and in his moment of surprise, his fingers slipped from Zero's bloody neck.

_This is my chance! _Zero thought, as the pressure was quickly removed from his throat. He gasped in a deep breath of sweet fresh air and tossing his head back, braced himself upon his arms and slammed a kick as hard as he could into the Pureblood's midsection, flinging Kaname off of him just enough to give Zero an opening to roll under before making a mad dash for the door. He knew it wouldn't take more than a moment for Kaname to be back and grabbing for him, and he had seen the flash of anger in Kaname's eyes as the lamp had made contact. The one that swore that he'd be just inches away from ending Zero should he be able to catch him.

He had just touched the unlocked door's handlebar, when a warm hand grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as he tossed back his head and cried out, Kaien's sword close to but not so much as nicking his throat. In the next instant, Cross's worried voice was in his ear, "Calm down, Zero! Do you have any idea what the other Vampires would do if they saw you fleeing from their leader's room in such a manner?! You wouldn't make it out alive!" Zero growled, and twisted around, glaring at Kaien who stared, shakily, into the young Vampire's glowing red eyes. But Zero didn't lunge forward as he opened his mouth, he merely spoke, "I don't care if I'm dead by morning light. I'm NOT going to spend one more moment in this room with that _fiend_!" Whipping around, he growled, cutting into his own hand as he pushed the sword up and over his head, wrenching his arm out of the surprised Headmaster's fist and grabbing the door handle, pulling it open. Only to have ice fly out and encase him up to his throat.

He roared and squirmed as much as he could in the prison's hold as none other than Hanabusa Aido walked into view, frowning at the Ex-Hunter in his crystalline encasing, "I heard the struggle from outside. Your Headmaster's right. Even if you did get past Kain and I, you wouldn't have made it to the first level of the house without being killed. And if you try anything else against our President Lord Kaname, I will _kill _you personally." Zero growled, glowering at the blonde Vampire, "Fine then, you might as well kill me now, you little lap dog! I don't care!" "Yuki would," Kaname's icy cold voice slurred from across the room. Zero stared dead ahead as if slapped, as a flashing image of Yuki filled his mind.

Kaname began to walk forward, having taken a moment to compose himself. He wanted nothing more than to thrash Zero for the attacks the kid had unleashed upon him, but he was willing to hold that part of himself in check, for now, "For whatever reason Yuki cares deeply for you Zero, if not out of an intimate love, out of love regardless. She would hate the idea of you being needlessly killed. And although I could modify her brain so that she forgets about you, would you _really _want her to live believing such a lie? A lie you could have prevented if you only behaved reasonably?" Zero shook all over. Kaname, knowing that Zero was stunned into submission for the moment, nodded to Aido, and the other Vampire let out a heavy sigh as his ice retracted and Zero collapsed on all fours on the carpet of the Pureblood's room. Zero whimpered, tears forming in his eyes as he gazed at the carpet, _"I. . . I only behaved that way because you . . . because you. . . I believe I was being reasonable." _"You believe wrong, then," Aido snarled, glaring at him murderously, "To attack a Pureblood like Lord Kaname is never reasonable. Especially when the Vampire attacking is FILTH like . . ." "Enough, Aido. Do not press the issue with Zero," Kaname's voice cut through the air to the other Vampire Aristocrat like a knife, "Go back outside and guard the door. Cross and I have much to discuss with Zero. Important things to help handle his blood lust." He shifted his eyes to Zero's hunched form, "Zero, come and sit down. And don't try attacking me again. It will not end well for you. Cross, come." Turning he walked to the couch on his right, their left. Cross sighed and began to move over to the opposite couch, re-sheathing his weapon.

Zero turned his eyes back to the floor, his throat still throbbing in pain as Aido quickly excused himself from the room. He shut his eyes tightly as crystal tears ran down his face. How could it be that two days ago everything seemed so normal, so alright? Sure he was dealing with his blood lust, but compared to all that had happened that evening and the day before, merely hiding his blood lust seemed so much more peaceful compared to now . . . So much more preferable. Kaname frowned hard at him from the couch, "Zero, I said come. Stop acting like a sniffling child." Zero gritted his teeth with a growl, and clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into the carpet and leaving marks behind. Deep inside he felt fury rise up once again, ready to bite back that the other Vampires might follow Lord Kaname's whims, but he would NOT. . . "Zero, please," Kaien begged, "We've wasted too much time as it is. We need to get everything settled before the sun comes up." For a moment silence fell over the room.

For minutes, the only noises in the room were their breathing, but then at last Zero turned his head to them and sighed, standing up and walking over, sitting quietly beside Cross, "_Fine. _What is there to get settled?" "This," Kaname remarked in a clipped tone, taking the forms from Cross's hand-the Headmaster had put them quickly in his pocket when Kaname and Zero had been wrestling and now had taken them out to discuss them with the two males- and unfolding them. The Pureblood laid them flat on the coffee table betwixt himself and the other two, frowning down at them as he smoothed his pale hand over them. Turning them around, he moved them to lay right in front of Zero, who stared, horrified, at the title on the page before him and at his name scrawled in the Name slot on the form.

Zero physically shook as Kaname watched him calmly and Cross gazed at him uneasily. Then the silverette lifted his head, glaring hard at Kaname, "This was _your_ idea wasn't it? I bet you'd _love _to leave me in the hands of some other vicious Vampire, forced to be his slave." He barred his fangs at him, eyes glowing red once more. Kaname didn't let a single emotion cross his face, only raising an eyebrow at Zero's forwardness, "Yes it was my idea, but the cause of it was _hardly_ because I'd like to put you in the business of serving some Vampire as his or her slave. Rather, the cause was to provide for you something you've craved for concerning your blood lust for quite some time: control."

Zero narrowed his purple eyes in hate, gripping the papers in vice like fists over the table, _"And how would the Jimusho Hando Federation's Quarterly Vampire Slave Auction_ _do that?" _Kaname blinked at the venom in his tone, and sat back, _"Contrary to what you assume about it all, it's all quite a clean cut and proper affair, Kiryu. . ." _turning to his pocket, he pulled out the silver collar that had belonged to Rose and tossed it to Zero, who blinked, catching the collar and frowning, turning it over in his hands as Kaname and Cross quickly gathered the papers the Level E had dropped in order to catch the slender silver device. Zero frowned down at the sleek silver collar, "What is this?"

Kaname blinked at him, "It's a collar. Each bidder at the auction places it around the necks of the slaves they buy, and after cutting into themselves, spill blood upon the closed ends of the collar, sealing it together. From that moment on, the bidder is able to have complete control over and is able to exert their will over the Vampire slave as long as said slave bears the collar. It's quite handy in keeping Level E Vampires under control. I have no doubt it would work on you." Zero jerked his head up, staring at Kaname, who turned to the forms before continuing, flipping idly through them to make sure they were all in order since Cross handed his half of the forms over to the Pureblood, "Typically the collar remains on you for all eternity and your Master is the only one who can ever remove it. That happens often after you die, should you be unable to live on. However, if for whatever reason you live through one generation in a family and into the next, remaining with them, the new heir to the family cuts his or her skin and repeats the ritual of marking you as their own. Furthermore, if for whatever reason your Master gets bored with you, you are to be released back to the Auctioneers, and the collar is kept upon you until you are ready to receive a new one from your new Master. It's a good way to make sure that Level E's like yourself have their blood lust contained constantly and are made use of by Vampires who can use them as servants."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "You keep on saying 'you' like I've already agreed to this. But I haven't, need I remind you? I find it all sick. I'm no one's lap dog, and certainly not to some bastard Vampire. . ." he tossed the collar hard down on the table, where it nicked at the wood, "The previous wearer of that damn collar might have been willing to be your little play thing, but I refuse to bend to your will, you damn blood sucker." Kaname's eyes lit furiously, and he shot up, glaring as he leaned over the table, grabbing the collar and holding it close to Zero's face and grabbing Zero's hair and causing the silver haired boy to cry out as the Pureblood jerked upwards, causing tears to form in the Turning Vampire's eyes and Zero's mouth to open in a gasp of pain. "You will NOT speak of Rose that way, you little wretch! And what makes you think I'd want you for a servant anyway, you piece of ungrateful filth?! One of the perks to this idea is that it makes it so I NEVER have to see your face or hear your defiant tone ever again!" Kaname snarled, glaring at the Turner. Zero snarled right back at him, glaring furiously at him as Kaname continued, "And as far as you agreeing to this is concerned, you have no choice, Kiryu. The decision has already been made." _"No it hasn't, Zero," _Kaien whispered hastily, staring pleadingly at Kaname then at Zero who turned his head slightly, glaring at the Headmaster. Kaien gulped and reached out, cupping Zero's shoulder, only to have Zero growl and wrench his arm away from Kaien. Cross sighed, _"Kaname just thinks this is the best thing for you right now, Zero. That's all. Due to your . . . recent . . . difficulties. . ." _

Kaname snarled at Cross's attempt to sugar coat the situation and turned back to Zero, "It _is the best thing. _It's the quickest solution to your ravenous lust for blood. If you stay here, you're a hazard to all the other students and to yourself. And I _won't _give you the chance to bite Yuki. Not now, not ever again." He tossed Zero back against the seat of the couch, and Zero groaned, hanging his head as pain shot through his spine at the rough handling. Kaname sneered, "Now sign the forms where we order you to, and do as you're told." Zero gazed, breathing hard, at the sheet of paper that was once more slid before him. Then felt the tears begin to prick at the corner of his eyes, and he gave a shuddering sigh.

The other two stared as tears flooded Zero's eyes at last and he doubled over, whimpering, arms wrapped around himself. Everything that had gone on, all that Kaname had just told him, it was too much. He knew that this could give him control, but the last thing he wanted was to serve and be controlled by Vampires. For years, they'd been his enemies! How could he possibly bend to their will?! He'd rather be dead! Burying his face in his hands, he began to sob brokenly, curling into himself and trying to make himself smaller, like he did as he was a child and was upset. Kaname blinked, a frown crossing his face at the normally cold Ex-Hunter's actions, and waited for Zero to calm down. But when minutes passed and the teen was still weeping, Kaname sighed, hanging his head, and moved around to sit beside Zero. It wasn't that he cared about the kid's insecurities, but he certainly couldn't send a blubbering child up on the auction block. He did have his _pride_ to think about. Besides, Zero was getting annoying as he wept on his couch.

Cross sighed, having wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulders, gazing at Zero's bowed head. When Zero had been brought to him by Yagari after recovering from the attack on his family, Cross had seen the lad break down many a time, and the Ex-Hunter had held the little boy until he would calm down or fall asleep from exhaustion. Over the years he'd tried to help Zero prevent such fits, by trying to get him to be more open about his emotions and let them out so that they wouldn't build up, but Zero just wasn't the type to be able to do that, and Cross had eventually given up on trying. Zero had grown up with a sickly younger brother, and to help take care of Ichiru, Zero had held a lot of his own emotions in. So now, the Headmaster resigned himself to pull Zero closer and wrap a hand protectively over his silver locks of hair as he held him as Zero had whimpered and sobbed into his hands, and then darted his bespectacled eyes to Kaname.

The Pureblood understood quickly what was going on without the Ex-Hunter having to say a word. Zero normally kept things bottled up inside, refusing to shed a tear. With all of the stress of what was going on, it was clear why he broke down now. Kaname'd need to follow a different tactic to get to his goal. Hesitantly, he moved a hand up and stroked Zero's back gently, moving his hand up and down. Zero shivered away from the touch, pressing further from the Vampire and closer to Cross. Kaname sighed and let his hand fall, hanging his head and closing his eyes, _"Zero, look. I know that a lot's going on and I know you're scared and confused. But trust me, the auction's not as bad as it seems. . ." _Zero sobbed brokenly and sniffled, collecting himself gradually before turning to the Pureblood, his face hardening slightly but unable to manage the coldness the teen normally portrayed in the older Vampire's presence, _"And how can it not be?" _

Kaname smiled calmly at him, "Well for one, you have a say in who gets to bid on you." Zero arched an eyebrow, sniffing a little more and rubbing at his nose, "What? How is that?" Kaname blinked at him, "It's the overall design of the auctions that enables that. Let me explain: in the first part of the auction, those being auctioned off hardly have any contact with the Vampires who might buy them. Instead, they are in a large room, able to primp and preen themselves in flawless suits, making sure every hair on their head is in place and all of their clothes look spotless. Such a process involves mostly just general hygiene care, plus maybe a bit of extra sprucing. While that's occurring, all of the bidders are in another large room, walking about and reading forms, much like the ones Headmaster Cross has filled out for you here. . ." he motioned to the forms lying on the coffee table at that point, "As they're reading the forms the bidders will be deciding which slave they may be interested in obtaining. For each slave there's usually a limit of thirty bidders who can express such interest. Then, beside each slave's set of forms is a schedule sheet with blocks made up of 15 minute periods on it. The bidder finds an empty slot and jots their name there . . ." Zero frowned and tilted his head, "Why is there a schedule sheet?"

Kaname frowned slightly back at the silver haired teen, being a bit irritated at being interrupted, but quickly regained control of his emotions and smiled calmly once more, "Because of Phase 2 of the auction. Once about an hour and a half to two hours has passed in Phase 1, all of the slaves are then led into a large banquet hall with enough seats and tables inside to seat all of the slaves with one per table plus one guest. It's a rather ornate room, and there are refreshments provided throughout Phase 2 for all tables and their occupants. The tables each have a sign placed on them showing which slave is to sit at each table. Once each slave is seated at his or her table, they're handed a schedule sheet that's actually a copy of what the bidders filled out concerning that slave in the previous phase. The slave is also given a pen to mark off each bidder's name, to help them keep track of the schedule. Then Phase 2 actually starts. Each slave has a . . . I suppose you could call it a 'date' . . . with their bidders. The bidders come to each slave's table during the times they previously signed up for and chat with the slave for 15 minutes. It can be about anything at all. Regardless of what is discussed, that date gives each slave and bidder some one on one time with one another. From there on out, the bidder can decide on whether they still want to bid on that slave, and the slave can decide if the bidder should fall on their Light or Dark list."

" '_Light or Dark list'? What do you mean by that?" _Zero whispered, frowning at Kaname, leaning forward a little, unable to hide his curiosity towards the system the Vampire was describing. Kaname blinked and leaned back a bit, waving a hand as he explained. "On the left side of the appointment sheet, there are two columns. One is titled 'Light' and the other 'Dark'. Dependent on the dates the slave engages in with their bidders, they can mark each bidder as being on either their Light list or Dark list. The Dark list will include bidders forbidden from bidding on the slave. The Light list includes those who are allowed to bid on the slave. Now, you can have as many bidders on the Dark list as you want, so long as you have two or more on your Light list. But the more you have on your Dark list, the more your starting bid goes up. The reason for that is that if there are less bidders competing for you, the auctioneers may make less money if the starting bid isn't high. It's a system made to benefit the sellers, the slaves, and the auctioneers, after all." Kaname shrugged, frowning at Zero.

Zero pulled back a little, frowning at Kaname with both nervous and critical eyes, "But what if the slave wouldn't be comfortable with any of their bidders? What if all the bidders for a slave just want to suck its blood?" Kaname frowned at him as the Pureblood arched an eyebrow, "I'm not going to deny that that will definitely be something most of them will expect from you, Kiryu. They're all Vampires after all, and drinking blood is a part of their lives. You might as well go in expecting for everyone to want to drink your blood." Zero crossed his arms, sitting back into the sofa further, glowering at the Pureblood, "Well then why even try? I won't ever have a Light list that way. . ." Cross sighed, his tired and worried eyes on Zero. He had known this would be a sore spot with the silver haired teen . . . He had no doubt that Zero planned to adamant about his stance regarding someone drinking his blood. . . Kaname leaned forward, glaring at Zero, "That is NOT an option. You need to be controlled Zero, before you hurt anyone else. These collars. . ." he pointed to Rose's, "Are the best thing for that. And the only way to get them is to participate in this auction. Now, you're acting ridiculous. Just go and participate, and man up during the tough parts!"

Zero glowered at him, eyes glowing red in his fury, "That's EASY for you to say, you're not the one who they're going to look at as if he were a walking blood bank!" "AND I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN'T HELP BUT SEE EVERYONE ELSE AS IF THEY ARE A WALKING BLOOD BANK!" Kaname snapped right back with a snarl, his own eyes glowing red at the rudeness of Zero's outburst. Kuran then let a slow smirk cross his face, knowing his next words would strike Zero hard, perhaps enough to get him to comply once and for all, "After all, Yuki seems to be your bank of _choice." _That got Zero to lower his eyes- the irises now changing to have a more purple hue-and gaze sadly at the tabletop.

Kaname leaned forward, "Zero, I won't let . . ." "I should talk to Zero alone," Cross muttered suddenly. Kaname frowned and turned to him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Never before had the Headmaster interrupted him. Kaien frowned at Kaname, "You've explained the first half of the auction to Zero. The rest can wait for later. Right now continuing your conversation with Zero will do more harm than good for the situation at hand. So please, leave me to talk to him." Kaname frowned hard at Kaien, wanting to finish his conversation with Zero before Kaien spoke to him, but then glanced at Zero before sighing and closing his eyes. Perhaps Kaien could speak some sense into the boy. . . "Fine. I'll go outside. . . And I'll be back shortly. Just knock when you're done and ready for me to come back in." Zero turned his head, glaring hard at Kuran's backside as the Pureblood rose up and walked to the door, "You may also want to ask your _friends _out there who has my Bloody Rose gun. . . I know one of them took it from me."

Kaname chuckled harshly, placing a hand on the door handle and turning to smirk at Zero, "Perhaps it was a good thing they took it from you. It wouldn't have been good for the situation at all should you have used it on me. . ." Zero sneered at him, eyes flaring up once more, barring his fangs, "I think that's a matter of perspective, _Kuran_. I would have had one less problem in my life. . ." Kaname smirked at him, barring his own fangs right back, "I think you pride your skills with that toy far too much, _Kiryu_. And besides, even if you were able to kill me, you might have thought you'd have been done with one problem only to have many more." Turning, he pulled on the door handle, "Still, if it means that much to you, I'll find your precious gun. Whether I'll give it back or not is another story." Stepping through the doorway, he began to close the door. Zero was up in an instant, roaring as he rushed at the door, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP THAT GUN FROM ME! IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY MASTER! MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION! YOU BETTER HAND IT OVER, YOU SELF-CENTERED PRICK! DAMMIT!" he cried the last as he tugged and kicked at the door, finding it immovable. Turning his body ever so slightly, he began to slam his shoulder into the door's wooden surface, roaring in his fury.

"It won't open, Zero, come sit down," Kaien remarked, blinking at him. Zero whipped around, glaring at him, "How can you try to even speak so calmly to me, with what's going on?!" he marched over, riding his wave of fury still, and picked up the applications, flinging them at Kaien's face and torso where they broke apart and scattered onto the floor, couch, and coffee table. Kaien only blinked at the hit, as Zero paced angrily to the wall beside the Pureblood's bed, "HE WANTS TO SELL ME INTO SLAVERY, CROSS! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING RIGHT ALONG WITH IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING! LIKE _I'M _NOTHING!" Kaien jumped, wincing as Zero's fist collided with the wall. For a moment Zero stood there, glaring at the crater he'd made, and Kaien held his breath, watching the silverette. Then, as blood streamed from the broken skin of Zero's fist, dripping to the floor behind Kaname's bedside table, soaking into the carpet, Zero hung his head, tears streaming from shut eyes, _"I know I have issues, I know it. I've known it for four years. But you KNOW that I'm trying to fight them. You CAN'T just give up on me!" _Kaien sighed and got up, moving slowly to Zero, "Zero, I'm NOT giving up on you. I know that you've been trying hard to hold in your instincts. But sometimes, your will power just isn't enough. Kaname's providing a way-the only way he knows-to control your Vampire side. . ." he put a hand on Zero's shoulder, rubbing him in an attempt at comforting the boy as Zero gazed with teary eyes at the wall, "Believe it or not, Zero I think all he wants is to protect Yuki, just like you. He just thinks this is the best way." Zero turned to him, frowning at the Headmaster with icy purple eyes, "And you do too, is that right?"

Kaien opened his mouth, but Zero didn't bother to stick around for an answer, pushing past the Headmaster and sitting on the couch, glaring at the collar that remained on the coffee table, "You, who are supposed to be like a father to me, want to just put a metal ring around my neck and be done with it? You want to just ship me off to be the slave of some bloodsucker?" he turned and glared at the Headmaster, "Kaname may have talked it up and sugar coated it as something different, but I still know what this is: this is enslavement of former Humans to horrible Vampiric monsters. _How _could you possibly _think_ about suggesting this to me? _Or of even going along with it?!" _he snapped the last phrase accusingly and paused.

Kaien frowned at Zero from where he still stood near the wall and crossed his arms, "Because it was Kaname who proposed it, Zero." Zero narrowed his eyes as they flared up with a red luster once more, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" "What it means is that you need to think of where we are right now, both physically and position-wise. We are in a school, in a world, where the peaceful coexistence of Human and Vampire rests on the shoulders of Kaname Kuran. In this school, he's the only Pureblood Vampire with enough clout and power to keep the other Vampires under control. In the Vampire community, he's the only one respectable enough with them and friendly enough with us that what he says can make a difference betwixt the two. Our alliance with the Vampires and our overall peaceful existence rely on Kaname. If we don't agree to his terms, do you have ANY idea what could happen?" Zero lowered his eyes, not answering but thinking over Kaien's words. Kaien pressed onward, taking a step towards Zero, "I can tell you what would happen, Zero. Chaos. Death. Battles. Those who would win would emerge with scars, and those whose lives would be lost would fall never to rise again. Or at least, not as they once did."

For a moment a silence hung over the room, as Zero mulled over Cross's words. Finally, he let out a ragged sigh, closing his eyes before opening them again, "So, to keep that peace we've 'achieved', you expect me to sacrifice my free will, my morals. . ." Zero darted his cold eyes up, glaring at the Headmaster, "To go and be some _Vampire's_ slave?" Kaien sighed, hanging his head, putting two fingers to each temple, "Zero, don't look at me like that. You _know_ you're more to me than just some bargaining chip. I'm just. . . I'm just backed up to a wall right now. I don't see any other way. . ." he looked up, sighing and gazing at Zero. Zero lowered his head and looked away. For a moment he just sat there quietly, gazing at the papers Kaien'd hastily straightened on the table before him. Picking them up, he brought them to himself, "I'd. . . Be able to deny bidders who I find. . . Questionable?" Kaien blinked and walked over, "_Of course_, Zero. I'll be sure no one you put on that Dark list will have a chance at getting their hands on you. . ." he sat down beside Zero, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Zero didn't curl into the grip as he had before, but he didn't move away from it either. Kaien took that as a good sign, "And, Zero, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll see if I can't even be one of your bidders. Or if Kaname could be one. That way, even if you don't like him, even if you loathe him, you'd be going with someone close to us here at the Academy. That way, you wouldn't be going with a total stranger." Zero lifted his head and turned to Kaien. He didn't like the idea of Kaname owning him in that way, but if there was a chance. . . a chance that he could stay with the devil he knew rather than the devils he didn't know anything about . . . He heaved a deep sigh. And he really couldn't deny the control it could provide for him. Yuki and everyone else would be safer. And he doubted Kaname would treat him too poorly . . . well, he was sure that Kaname wouldn't put him through too much more than Zero felt he could handle, at least. . .

"Fine," he muttered, blinking, "I'll go to the auction. If you're ABSOLUTELY sure that this is the only way to control my urges?" Kaien smiled weakly, and opened his mouth to console Zero, but Zero didn't let him get a word in as he continued, "But ONLY if Kaname agrees to bid on me. And ONLY if he tries his HARDEST to own me." Kaien smiled weakly, "Very well."

Kaname frowned, turning Bloody Rose over in his hands, fingering the Anti-Vampire gun as he stood with Kain and Aido in the hallway. His contact with the weapon sent out shocks and tremors through his body with every few seconds of him holding it, but the pain wasn't so intense for him that he couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry I took it, Lord Kaname. I know you didn't order me to," Aido remarked quietly, not looking one bit as ashamed as his words prescribed, "I was just concerned about how Zero would react upon awakening. I only truly had your safety in mind." Kaname blinked, "You thought correctly, Hanabusa . . ." he turned to him and twirling the gun around on his ring finger of his right hand, slid it into his pants pocket on that side, to where only the trigger and handle stuck out. He pulled his jacket over the gun to hide it, "You did well." At that moment, there were three knocks on his bedroom door beside them. He turned, blinking with a frown at the door, "That was fast. . ." he walked over and gripped the door handle, "I'll be back shortly. Have someone prepare the guest room for Zero Kiryu. He'll be using it this week. Get Seiren's help with that. Then come back here." Aido and Kain bowed, then turned and rushed off as Kaname opened the door.

The Pureblood frowned first at the crater in his wall, his nostrils flaring at the blood within the crater as the smell reached his nose before he turned to Zero and Kaien on the couch. Zero had his back hunched and hands clasped before him and out of sight, but Kaien was gazing at Kaname, blinking, a hand resting gently on Zero's shoulders. Kaname arched an eyebrow, "You couldn't speak without harming my property?" Kaien smiled weakly as Zero tensed slightly. The teen knew that Kaname was referring to the wall, but in the current situation, the term "property" sent a chill down the silver haired boy's spine. Kaien sighed, "I'm afraid not, Lord Kaname. Please come sit." Kaname blinked and walked over to sit on the couch across from Zero and Kaien, leaning back and putting one leg up and bent with the foot of it on the knee of his other leg, one of his arms draped over the couch's back, "So, what is your decision?" his eyes fell on Zero, and his frown deepened. Zero didn't have his hands just clasped before him. Instead, in his hands he held Rose's collar, and was rubbing his thumbs over the "K" there as he gazed at it intently. Kaname frowned at the sight, and then turned to Kaien, _"Well?"_

"Zero. . ." Kaien glanced at Zero nervously, "Is willing to go through with the auction." Kaname let a slow smirk cross his face, "Excellent. Now, let me continue with how it. . ." "Not so fast, Kuran," Zero suddenly remarked and lifted his head up, frowning at Kaname and resting the collar on the table, his eyes never leaving from being locked on Kaname's own.

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, the younger teen muttered, "I'm willing to go through with the auction on TWO conditions." Kaname arched an eyebrow and glanced at Kaien before turning his focus back to Zero, "Oh really? And what might those be?" Zero gritted his teeth, studying Kuran and thinking over his decision one more time, "The first is that you become one of my bidders. And the second is that you try as hard as you're capable of doing to purchase me." Kaname blinked, surprise flitting through his eyes, "You're seriously asking for _me_ to become _your_ Master?" Zero frowned hard at him, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not THRILLED at the idea of you having ANY sort of control over me. But if I have to put my control into anyone's hands, I'd rather it be the bloodsucking demon I know rather than one I don't know. . ." Kaname arched an eyebrow, tilting his head up, "And why do you think I'd _ever _want an arrogant little Level E like _you _as a slave?"

Zero glared at the Pureblood, fire sparking in his eyes, "Because otherwise I'll never willingly participate in this auction, that's why." Kaname glowered back leaning forward and sensing the challenge in Kiryu's words, "You know, I could always make your life agonizingly painful unless you concede. Then I wouldn't have to risk my reputation by having a trouble-making imp like you at my home." Zero snarled back, "If you choose to torture me to try to get me to concede, I'll die that way. So long as you refuse to bid on me, I _won't _attend the auction, I _won't_ sign these papers, and I _won't_ take part in a single Phase of it."

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo, what'd you think? Did you believe the characters were portrayed accurately? Did you like aspects of the chapter? Did you not like aspects of the chapter? Are there any things you'd like to comment on or ask me about? Please feel free to review or send me a PM! I normally check Fanfiction at least once a day (usually more than once), to see if anyone's contacted me! So I'll be sure to get back to anyone who reviews or messages me right away!


End file.
